xaxasfandomcom-20200215-history
Time
In most of the Trefos continent, time is set into ages. Ages are not set periods of time, but rather clearly defined periods of time where certain events happened. While one age may happen over fifty years, others may take thousands. Here are the ages so far The First Age The first age is the time before the rise of sentience. From the time that the planet was formed to the point where life slowly started to develop and evolve. The Second Age The second age is the appearance of humans and most humanoid like creatures on what is now known as The North. However, these were pre-historic humanoids of minor intelligence. The time of uncivilised cavemen, women, elves and other humanoid creatures. The Third Age The third age is the true development of civilisation, as humanoid creatures started to become intelligent. The humans founded settlements, the elves formed camps, the dwarves stayed in their caves, yet formed closer communities. The Forth Age The forth age was a time of great prosperity, as a great unified civilisation was formed on the continent. This civilisation spanned the continent, constructing many palaces and great wonders. Life expectancy was said to be high, and it was said to be a time of peace. The Fifth Age In the fifth age, catastrophe ensued. A large meteorite collided with the mostly water planet. The impact managed to cause the axis of the planet to tilt. Clouds of dusts caused by the meteor blocked out most of the heat from the sun, and the planet faced a unexpected ice age. In a cruel twist of fate, the civilised races gradually devolved back into a pure survival state, becoming uncivilised like in the second age. Meanwhile, the impact of the meteorite caused the creation of several land masses. During this time, the planet tilted onto its side, causing the continent to shift to the north The Sixth Age The Sixth Age is said to happen five thousand years after the fifth, with the planet leaving its ice age. Intelligence soon returned from the harsh and savage world that humanoids had to adapt to. They rose from the ruins of what was a great civilisation, now ruins in the harsh frozen wasteland. This was the age of recovery. The Seventh Age In the Seventh Age, the some of the inhabitants of The North made rafts from remnants of the ruins of the unified civilisation. Migrating from the harsh northern continent, they arrived at the top of a forested continent, and named it Trefos, meaning 'Forest Continent'. The elves claimed the North West area as Sigment, the humans claimed the centre under territory such as the Xaxas, Lakland and Dunstane kingdoms. Dwarves migrated to the mountains, claiming their homes there. The Eighth Age The eighth age was a violent time between humanity. The newly formed kingdoms often declared war on one another, as they battled for land. While a morbid time, this age helped solidify the borders between new kingdoms, while allowing the formation of new ones. The Ninth Age The ninth age brought along a time of peace, as kingdoms finally put their feuds aside. While kingdoms were still forming, the borders for most of the Trefos continent were static. There were wars during this time, but the mortality rate was much lower in comparison. As well as the growing peace, the ninth age was the beginning of development, and technology. The Tenth Age The Tenth age was a time of growing relations. Many kingdoms formed alliances with other likeminded kingdoms. Nations grew closer and stronger. However, the alliances made tension between other nations. The most famous being the tension between Xaxas and Dunstane. The Eleventh Age This age was defined by the greatest war that took place on the continent of Trefos. In an act of terror, Dunstane attacked an allied city state of Xaxas, declaring war on them. This lead to The Great Xaxo-Dunstane War, which caused a civil war in Sigment (leading to the separation of North Sigment and South Sigment), naval colony Pontbury being released by Xaxas and a conflict that lasted decades. After much struggle, Xaxas and her allies won the war, causing the reformation of Dunstane and the overthrowing of several nations. The Twelfth Age The twelfth age featured the development of technology and the development of civilisation.